


Soulmate

by cereal_whiperer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whiperer/pseuds/cereal_whiperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana decideds its time to propose to Brittany. But things dont go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

"It's been five years since my best friend became my lover, my soul mate." Those words never spoken before escaped from my mouth. I can only hope she feels the same way. Those are the words I spoke to the jeweler trying to explain what Brittney means to me. I'm looking over all the rings but none of them can capture how I feel about her. "What's her name?" says the jeweler with a warm welcoming smile. ""Brittney" Just saying her name still fill makes my stomach fill with butterflies. The store clerk that goes by the name of Blaine interrupts my daze of Brittney. "I can tell by the way you say her name you truly do care about her. I don't get a lot of people like that anymore." He then reaches under and picks up a ring I seemed to over look. "Here, this is the ring I think you were looking for" Blaine says. My jaw dropped. It was stunning. The ring was sparkling in the light just as those piercing blue eyes I adore. "Its perfect." I take it gently in my hand. I start thinking of Brittney again. How her hair naturally, and perfectly, falls over her shoulders. Her smile that makes my heart takes flight. "How much?" I would pay any amount of money to get this beautiful rock on my blondes' hand. "5,000" he says. "I'll take it". I do a little happy dance that seems to draw attention to myself, but I don't care. Its perfect, she is perfect. Once Blaine gladly hands me a little black box with my future in it, I practically run out of the mall to my car. I couldn't wait ant longer. It's got to be today. I have the ring and I cant wait another day that Brittney isn't my Fiancée.

I drive all the way back to our little apartment in Manhattan. I've searched for the perfect ring for months. I am so happy I finally found that piece of jewelry that captured her beauty. I hop out of my car and strut to the door. My step quickly slows down as my nerves set in. What if she doesn't want to commit, that's always been a problem for her. Hell, she changes the color of the living room on a weekly basis. The one thing she is fully committed to is dancing. Oh god the way she dances just takes my breath away. The way Brittney moves just comes to naturally to her. I can sit for hours just watching her dance. I only hope she loves me half as much as she loves dancing.

I take a few deep breaths before I open the door and step into out humble abode. The apartment amazing. She's been cooking. A hobby of hers not many know about. She's actually quite good at it. "So that's dinner?" I saw as I nervously step into the kitchen. I hear music and then see the love of my life cooking and moving her hips to the beat of the music. I walk up to her and give her a quick peck on the cheek. She doesn't seem to notice the lack of affection I show. I don't know what I'm even going to say. How could I do this today, "Yeah, I've decided to cook us and extravagant dinner tonight!" She says returning the kiss on the cheek. "Oh? And what's the occasion?"

"Us, I love us. I love you" she said with a kiss. Like I said, she is perfect. "Okay then! Lets celebrate us." She smiles, laughs then she turns around to continue this dinner she is cooking for "us". If I'm doing this tonight I need to think of something good to say. But let's be honest, works cannot even fathom how I feel about her. She is my other half. I literally would not be able to live without her.

Its been a couple hours and dinner is ready. Nothing, I've never been good with words. Feels just aren't my thing. It took my a whole year to admit my feeling for Brittney. Why cant I just throw the box at her face without making a big deal about it. I know either way, however I do it she won't care, she'll love it but I want it to be special, because Brittney is special. I guess it will just come to be, it usually does.

When I enter the kitchen when Brittney said extravagant she meant it. As I'm taking in the aroma of the kitchen she take my hand gently and walks me over to where she set up out table. Candles and a single rose. I am so proud of her. "Babe, how did you light these candles, you're terrified of fire." I say. "Anything for you my love" yea, she's the one. I know she is. It's always been her.

She pulls out my chair for me, how lovely. All I can do is smile not once taking my eyes of the beautiful blonde. I have my ring hidden in my pocket. Honestly, I am surprised she didn't notice the slight bulge in my pocket. I snap back into reality as Brittney is now kneeling before me. She stares at me with those eyes. She wants to say something.

"Santana, you now I love you, I, um…haven't had time to really prepare a…a speech or anything but I love you so.." of course I know she loves me. "Brittney, I love you and you love me" she has this lost puppy look in her eyes. "Are you okay Brittney?"

"Yea, I'm fine but just hear me out" I nod in anticipation wondering what she needs to say. She then does something that stops my heart. She takes out a little box and held it up. "Santana Lopez, I love you very, very much. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I don't care who doesn't accept us. I don't care what other people think. It only matters what you…we think. All I care about…is right here in front of me. You. So, please marry me" I could feel my hear pound in my ears. Brittney's eyes are fixed on me waiting for me answer. "Only if you marry me", I cleverly say pulling out my little box for her. Brittney's face lights up and throws herself on top of me. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes". Her lips are on mine, and it's never felt so right.


End file.
